This invention relates generally to construction materials, and more particularly, to a stucco coating composition, and method for preparing same, which is easily applied by any of severl known techniques, and which is durable against environmental effects.
Conventional stucco materials and plastering compositions are difficult to apply, using conventional troweling techniques, so as to achieve a durable surface coating which adheres well to the surface on which it is applied and which produces the desired, aesthetically pleasing surface texture. For this reason, highly skilled artisans required if a stucco surface which has the appearance of being professionally applied is to be produced. Known stucco compositions must have a soft, or somewhat watery, texture if good adhesion to the surface on which it is applied is to be achieved. However, a soft textured composition is not easily applied by conventional troweling techniques because it slides off of the trowel before it can be applied to a horizontal surface, such as a wall, and then does not produce the desired surface texture when dry.
As an alternative to the soft textured compositions mentioned above, the prior art has produced acceptable surface textures by using conventional compositions having a firmer consistency. As intimated hereinabove, such a firm composition does not provide adequate adhesive characteristics, thereby requiring a lathing or wire mesh to be applied to the surface prior to the application of the stucco composition. Clearly, this approach requires substantial preparation and is, therefore, quite costly in terms of materials and labor.
It is a further problem with known stucco compositions that they are adversely affected by the weather and environmental conditions. For example, some stucco compositions tend to fade, soften, or crack after a relatively short period of exposure to ultraviolet radiation, elevated temperature, and high humidity. Such known compositions are also adversely affected by salt spray, and tend to absorb excessive amounts of water when subjected to extended periods of rain.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive stucco composition which is easily applied by any of several known techniques, including troweling, spraying, and rolling.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a stucco composition which adheres well to the surface on which it is applied, notwithstanding that it is applied while it has a sufficiently firm consistency to be easily applicable with a conventional trowel.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a stucco composition which does not require extensive preparation of the surface to which it is to be applied, such as by coating with a sealant or by applying lathing or wire mesh.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stucco composition which is resistant to the effects of the weather, including freezing during application.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a coating material which can withstand direct sunlight, elevated temperature, and high humidity for extended periods.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a coating material which is resistant to salt spray.